The invention relates to shaving cartridges and more particularly to shaving cartridges employing clips for retaining shaving blades.
In recent years shaving razors with various numbers of blades have been proposed in the patent literature and commercialized, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,586, which generally describes a type of design that has been commercialized as the three-bladed Mach III razor by The Gillette Company. The blades of the Mach III razor are secured to a cartridge housing using clips. The clips extend over the blades and about the periphery of the housing.